


1:0

by hillandclark



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Funny, Kinky, M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillandclark/pseuds/hillandclark
Summary: Fanart: Jim just wanted to help.





	

 [Watch out our DA-Gallery](http://hillandclark.deviantart.com/art/1-0-Kirk-wins-652267959)

This is our first atempt to color comics. It's a bit tricky, but I draw a lot for Law to practice. Have fun with that. - Kathy


End file.
